Incertidumbre
by Shikira
Summary: Creyó saberlo todo, pero cuan equivocado estaba... al verla frente a sus ojos... SasuxSaku Drabble...


Holaaaa! bueno... la verdad es que con el fic de "Pacto de almas" estoy un poco estancada, pero no pasa nada, porque lo seguiré :D... sólo estoy esperando a que lleguen las vacaciones de pascua para poder publicarlo T.T.... que ahora con los exámenes lo tengo un poco chungo T.T... bueno, agradezco mucho a las/os lectoras/es que hayan leído el fic anteriormente mencionado... y pedirles un poco de paciencia... aunque se que eso jode... porque yo también soy lectora y esto me saca de mis casillas ¬¬.... xD...

hehehe bueno... os dejo con un mini drabble, basado en el ch. 482-83...

la verdad.... me daba rabia que a Sakura aún le ataran sus sentimientos y que por eso no pudiera llevar a cabo su objetivo... en este drabble, aún los mantendrá.... pero ya será otra cosa xd... muahahaha.... be, no se que más decir... así que creo que pasaré a la historia... espero que os guste mucho! porque a mí no me convence y yo esto de hacer mini historietas... como que no me salen muy bien xD.... buahahahaha...nunca lo he intentado por la parte de Sasuke, ya que siempre he escrito por poarte de Sakura... pero no me enrolló más xd....

Muahahahaha (historia en presente)

_Muahahahaha_ (recuerdos o pensamientos, aunque tambiénpueden significar palabras cargadas de sentimiento)

_**Muahahahaha**_ (palabras importantes)

_Muahahahaha _(palabras acentuadas)

Bueeeeeno, aclarar que los personajes de Kishi no son míos... porque si lo fueran.... sería muy mala con algunos ¬¬... muahahaha... sin más dilación! os dejo con el drabble :)....

Desde que nació, odió con todo su ser el no saber qué pasaría, la inquietud que le recorría cada vez que salía de misión cuando era pequeño y no sabía cómo reaccionar, aquellos nervios que lo bloqueaban por completo y decidían inmobilizar su cuerpo…por eso, cuando creció, entrenó como un desesperado hasta que consiguió lo que quería…

_Consiguió leer las mentes de sus adversarios, **por muy fuertes que fueran.**_

_Consiguió controlarlos a placer, **sin la necesidad de malgastar sus energías**._

_Consiguió deducir el más pequeño de sus movimientos, **por muy rápidos que los hicieran**._

_Consiguió la seguridad de que ganaría en todas las batallas, **porque conocía a sus enemigos mejor que ellos mismos**._

_Oh si! Uchiha Sasuke consiguió predecir lo que iba a pasar, porque no había nada que se le escapara de las manos…**a excepción de aquello**…_

_Creía conocer todas las técnicas posibles que le harían el shinobi más fuerte del continente._

_Creía conocer todos los secretos oscuros que ocultaban las cinco naciones y que protegían con ahínco._

_Creía conocer todos los placeres que Kami había podido inventar hasta esos tiempos._

_Creía conocer todo sobre la conducta humana y sus reacciones ante ciertos estímulos, aunque él careciera de ellos…_

_Pero habría siempre algo que él **nunca** podría conocer, ni siquiera adivinar, y eso era una persona de cabello **rosa**…_

_Nunca imaginó que ella misma lo buscaría, sola, sin nadie más, y le pediría unirse a él y a su equipo, aunque eso significara la masacre de su querida aldea…_

_Nunca imaginó que ella se acercaría de manera lenta, sensual, y lo aturdiría con su aroma suave y exquisito…_

_Nunca imaginó que ella lo miraría con sus orbes llenos de preocupación y con una sonrisa dulce y melancólica…_

_Pero _**jamás**_ se imaginó que ella enterraría un kunai en lo más profundo de su cuerpo y alma… porque _**nunca lo creyó posible**_…así que, por una vez, _**pidió una explicación**_…_

Por…qué? –preguntó abatido. El veneno se extendió rápidamente mientras él caía de rodillas al suelo, intentando respirar con normalidad.

Porque te quiero... no permitiré que caigas en la oscuridad…**Sasuke-kun**…-dijo Sakura mientras acariciaba su rostro con ternura y le volvía a mostrar una sonrisa dulce. El moreno la miró con intensidad, esperando ver alguna reacción por su parte, pero suspiró con pesadez. Sus fuerzas flaquearon y su cuerpo chocó contra la tierra. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse poco a poco y ya no sintió dolor. La pelirrosa se acercó a su oreja y le susurró- _pronto estaremos juntos…_

Sasuke, sorprendido, sintió el peso de otro cuerpo encima de él, y supo en aquel momento lo que había ocurrido. Fue en aquel instante que comprendió el por qué quiso conocerlo todo... y fue por **ella**…

Siempre quiso leer las mentes de sus adversarios, **_para poder protegerla_**…

Siempre quiso controlarlos a placer, **_para que no pudieran dañarla_**…

Siempre quiso deducir el más pequeño de los movimientos, **_para evitar una desgracia_**…

Siempre quiso la seguridad que le indicaba que ganaría la batalla, **_para poder verla una vez más_**…

Y aunque había conseguido todo esto, no había podido comprenderla. Su carácter indomable la hacían una verdadera **molestia** porque…

_Ella_, era la mayor de sus **incertidumbres**…


End file.
